barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Ashlyn
Princess Ashlyn is a supporting character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is one of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella's twelve daughters. Ashlyn loves to play music, especially the flute. She and her sisters all love ballet dancing, and Ashlyn loves geranium flowers and garnet gems. In the movie, Ashlyn is voiced by Nicole Oliver. She and her eleven sisters discover a magical world of ballet dancing. When their evil second cousin, Duchess Rowena, tries to poison Ashlyn's father to take over the kingdom, Ashlyn and her sisters work together to stop her. Story King Randolph and Queen Isabella's eldest daughter is Princess Ashlyn. When Ashlyn turned five she was given a copy of Queen Isabella's favorite story. When Rowena came, Ashlyn welcomed her politely, and Rowena was kind to her, but some of Ashlyn's sisters weren't as lucky, and were nitpicked at by Rowena. Personality Ashlyn is close to Blair and Courtney, most likely because they are the three eldest sisters. Most of the time she is calm and she is understanding. She is a good role model and is comforting to her younger sisters. She also respects people's decisions and enjoys getting shoes from Derek. She gets excited when he arrives and she praises him. She is very kind but was a bit of a tease to Genevieve about her crush on Derek. Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Ashlyn's purple gown barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1074.jpg|Ashlyn's night gown barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4687.jpg|Ashlyn's gray gown barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5163.jpg|Ashlyn's ballet gown Physical Appearance Ashlyn has long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She has quite tan skin, especially her doll. She wears a purple gown, and a purple ballet outfit. Her nightdress was white like her sister's. When Duchess Rowena arrived at the castle, she made the girls wear grey dresses and tie their hair up identically in a bun. When she is dressed normally, however, Ashlyn looks the most like her late mother, Queen Isabella. Ashlyn wears purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Casual Gown Her casual gown is a purple gown like her sister's.In the middle of the beginning of the top part is a garnet flower and some decorations. Night Gown Her night gown is simple. It is long and white. Ballet Dress Her ballet dress is same as her usual gown but it is a little shorter. Gray Gown The gown that Duchess Rowena gives to all the princesses is grey and simple. It has the same design as her casual dress but without decorations. Gallery barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-369.jpg|Ashlyn kissing Papa barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Ashlyn talking with Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg|Ashlyn asking Papa barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Ashlyn going to fetch her shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|Ashlyn looking at Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-687.jpg|Ashlyn got her shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-880.jpg|Ashlyn dancing with her younger sisters Blair, Courtney and Edeline barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-930.jpg|All the 7 older princess dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1078.jpg|Ashlyn talking with Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1105.jpg|Ashlyn teasing Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1130.jpg|Ashlyn scared of spiders barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|A huge relief! barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1526.jpg|Ashlyn greeting Rowena barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg|The 3 eldest princesses barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg|Ashlyn tensed for Blair Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Ashlyn looking at Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg|Ashlyn in her room barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg|Ashlyn talking with Blair and Courtney barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2094.jpg|Ashlyn advising her sisters to go to bed Ashlyndoll.jpg|Ashlyn's doll Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3269.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1785.jpg|Ashlyn with her younger sisters Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-888.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-402.jpg|Ashlyn with her family barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg|Ashlyn and Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg|Ashlyn dancing with her younger sister barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2504.jpg|Ashlyn and the triplets barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2590.jpg|Ashlyn and Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Ashlyn with her hair down barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg|Ashlyn with her book and flower barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3018.jpg|Ashlyn and Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3755.jpg|Ashlyn with her younger sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4016.jpg|Ashlyn with her sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4073.jpg|Ashlyn at her fathers sickbed barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg|Ashlyn sings for her father barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4690.jpg|Ashlyn and Courtney barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4758.jpg|Ashlyn with Derek and Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5157.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair tranformed barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5190.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg|Ashlyn dances barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|Ashlyn dances with Blair and Courtney barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5872.jpg|Sleeping Ashlyn barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|Ashlyn with her sisters and Rowena barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6530.jpg|Ashlyn with her hair down barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7221.jpg|Ashlyn and her sisters dance with princes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7533.jpg|Ashlyn with her younger sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg|Ashlyn barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg|Ashlyn and her sisters watching Derek and Geneive dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7990.jpg|Ashlyn dances with her younger sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8143.jpg|Ashlyn with her sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8228.jpg|Ashlyn with her sisters and Derek barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8509.jpg|Ashlyn with Genevieve and Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9264.jpg|Ashlyn and her sisters at the wedding barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair dancing Quotes *''"Hello, papa."'' *''"You're amazing, Derek."'' *''"Maybe the problem is he's not a prince."'' *''"Genevieve's got it bad!"'' *''"Welcome your Grace."'' *''"I don't know, he did ask her to be in charge...'' *''"At least tomorrow will be a good day."'' *''"(To the Triplets)We still have a present for you."'' *''"She had one made for each daughter."'' *''"Pinch me, I'm dreaming!"'' *''"It's a sign you know, that we've danced enough for one night. We'd better go home before Rowena finds out we're gone."'' *''"Not at all we just worn them out"'' *''"Will you fix them Derek?"'' *''"We wish we had ballet music!"'' *''"Did you see Papa?"'' *''"He did?"'' *''"Maybe it's best if we go."'' *''"Why would Rowena steal mother's goblet?"'' *''"Why not?"'' Trivia *Ashlyn is scared of spiders. *A copy of Ashlyn can be spotted in the audience at Luciana's wedding in ''Barbie as the Island Princess.'' *Out of all princesses, Ashlyn resembles her mother, Queen Isabella the most as their hair color and eye color are nearly the same. Even their hairstyle and dress color are the same. Category:Princesses Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Sidekicks Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Deuteragonists